Sons Of Sparda
by ValentinaxGrimmjow
Summary: crappy title i know, but oh well! This is a VergilxOC and DantexOC story. Please be some what nice when you review cuz this is my first story on this site.
1. Mission 1: The Crazy Party

_'It's been 10 years since I found her out in the street... She was beaten on the outside and broken on the inside but still managed to get back up and try to fight had enough guts and courage. A true potential devil hunter. She fought and killed many devils over the years even though she's a demon herself.'_

The annoying ring of the telephone knocked me out of my thoughts. After two minutes of the nonstop ringing I kicked open the bathroom door while running my hand through my wet silver hair. I narrow my eyes at the phone then sigh softly as I see the brown haired girl I've come to care about curled up on the couch still sleeping. Her face showed no hint of anger or arrogance but instead held the rare peaceful smile she only had when she was really glad about something. **RING! RING! RING! RI-**

Kicking my chair upright and casually sitting in it as my booted feet slammed hard enough on my desk causing the telephone's receiver popped up into the air. Catching the receiver I answered with a casual, "Sorry. Not open for business yet" and tossed the receiver back in its usual position.

"I haven't picked a name for this joint and I'm already getting call," I muttered in low voice then lookerd at the sleeping girl," Hey Iyame! It's time for your lazy ass to wake up!"

Her ears twitch at the mention of her name. Iyame yawned and stretched languidly. Her dark blue eyes then landed on me as she stood up and slipped on her black leather combat boots. Her shorts stopped mid-thigh and her tank top was torn at the bottom showing off her flat stomach. She wore thin black hoodie with a red belt on in it. She ran a gloved hand through her chocolate brown hair as she let out another yawn.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she walked over to my desk and picked up a piece of pizza.

I shrugged, "What time did you go to bed last night? Cause I got back two hours ago."

Iyame started counting on her fingers, "Let's see... carry the one...twelve hours... damn!Oh god I'm becoming as lazy as you! I think I might have a heart attack!"

I rolled my eyes at the eightteen year old girl who sat on my desk," I'm not that lazy."

She snorted and patted my head, "You keep telling yourself that Dante."

"Grrr!"

"Bad devil hunter. No!" she smirked as she took my pizza.

I frowned at her knowing exactly what she was doing," Seriously? Do I have to?"

She giggled again," Yes, now be a good puppy and beg."

I groan and look up at her, "Please master," I say poking out my lower lip.

She smirked and laughed," Ok. Ok Here"

Taking the pizza I mutter," You annoy me to no extent..."

She laughed," That means I'm doing my job."

She stopped laughing when the door opens. A bald man with a messed up scar and two colored eyes walked in. Iyame's happy face turned grim the moment he walked in. The atmosphere of my office turned cold and harsh as the man stepped closer.

"Are you Dante? Son of Sparda?"

"Where'd you hear that?" I growled.

"From your brother."

I refused to show it but I was completely shocked. What in the hell could Vergil want with me? The man stared at my amulet for a moment then spoke.

"He sent this invitation for you. Please, "his hand grabbed my desk, "Accept it."

He flipped up my desk causing Iyame and I to jump up. We flipped and landed on the desk which crashed into the wall and pulled out our guns.

"He's...gone?" Iyame whispered as she hopped off the desk.

Her face was tense as I caught the pizza. I was about to take a bit when four hell prides appeared and slammed their damn scythes into my torso.

"Dante!"

I smirk and lightly tap one of the demons' heads severing it from its body with my (inner) demon energy. Walking with the sickles still in my body and one demon still clinging to a scythe, I head to the jukebox in the corner.

~Iyame's POV~

I watched Dante carefully as he made his way to the old jukebox that surprisingly still worked. The silver haired man, who was wearing only black jeans, combat boots that were left unzipped and black fingerless gloves, kicked the remaining demon off him. I thought that he was walking over there to grab his other gun, Ebony, but sadly I was wrong. Instead he grabbed a slice of pizza. The hell prides followed him slowly. Dante pulled one of the blades out of his chest and chucked it up towards a ceiling fan, cutting the chain that held it up. The still spinning fan hit the demons and leaving them in a mangled way.

"This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!"

**Click. Click. Click-click**. Well that failed...at least until he chopped it and loud music began playing. He bobbed his head to the beat with slice of pizza in his mouth then went into action. Using the scythe blade that was still in his arm he blocked and cut through demons. He lifted his leg and kicked a demon, knocking it on the floor. Pulling out Ivory, his other hand gun, out of his back pocket blocked two scythes, placed the barrel of the gun in a Hell prides mouth and fired a round killing the devil. He then jumped on the demons back and used it the slide around and grab his other gun, while firing them and randomly hitting demons.

"Hey watch it!" I snapped as a bullet whizzed past my head.

He just laughed in response as one demon slid and broke a leg on the pool table, allowing him to use the demon he was joy riding on to slide up it. He jumped of the demon as he got closer to the wall and landed on the edge of the pool table sending billiard balls flying. He smirked and fired his gun at the white ball which collided with others. The billiards rammed into the skulls of the Hell Prides. I grabbed his blade and mine. Tossing the Rebellion in the air I used my blue demon scythe and slashed a few Hell Lusts that lunged at me. Dante caught his sword and cut the pool table in two (sadly I fear this will come out of his NEXT paycheck...). He kicked both halves at the demons and let out a laugh.

"The end? Heh. Don't bet on it."

Dante and I locked eyes for a moment then-

"Ha!" We lunged at the demons with our blades.

Twirling my scythe around I decapitated five them causing them to burst into sand. Dante, on the other hand was toying with them. A few taunting words and he was letting out a barrage of bullets which rained down on our enemies. Pretty soon the battle was done and Dante's office was destroyed completely on the inside. He sat down on his mutilated desk, twirling his blade the stopped when he noticed his unharmed pizza. He reached down to grab his unfinished slice when one last hell Lust stepped on it. Obviously this pissed off the devil hunter greatly. He shot the demon in the head and growled slightly as he grabbed his red leather trench and put it over his shoulder while walking up to me. I looked at the door knowing exactly what he was going to say and do. Slipping my sub-machine gun in their holster and Kōri no Kama on my back. I stuffed my hands in to my hoodie's pockets and looked at Dante through my eyelashes.

"I can already tell...looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!"


	2. Mission 2: Fight with the Hell Vanguard

Dante kicked down the door, ripping it off the hinges, and walked outside to inspect the damage of his precious office with me sauntering behind him with a small smirk on my impish face. There were quite a few demons outside moving around the shop, as if they were waiting for us to arrive.

"Damn it! You guys totally wrecked my shop. And I haven't even named it yet!" Dante growled as he began to grind his teeth.

"Here we go again…." I muttered to myself.

"You're going to pay for that."

Dante tossed Rebellion up in the air and does a trick as he put on his red leather trench coat. After he got it on he caught Rebellion in his hand and held it in front of him. I looked up at the orange-red sky (the sun is going down) and chuckled.

"Wow. Nothing bad happened this time."

Dante suddenly sneezed causing the rest of the beaten up office to collapse behind us.

"I guess I spoke to soon." I chuckled.

Dante pointed his blade at the demons, antagonizing them.

"I hope you have enough to cover all this!" He growled as they came in to attack.

Dante raised his blade above his head and brought it down, cutting a Hell Pride in half. My dark blue eyes widen as crystalized demon blood came from the dying demon. I picked them up, knowing that they were used to buy items from Divinity Statues. A Hell Pride crept up behind me to deliver a blow when a bullet flew past my head and killed it. Looking up I see Dante yelling at me to pay closer attention to my surroundings. Nodding I pull out Ruby and Sapphire, my twin sub-machine guns and started to raise hell. The more demons we killed the more would show up. It was getting pretty annoying. Suddenly they stopped coming and only one was left. This one was different than the others. This demon was wrapped in some bandages and carried a massive organ-like sack and was groaning as if the organ was to heavy for it to carry.

"What the hell is that thing Dante?" I asked as it slowly made its way toward us.

Dante looks at me then at the demon which started to shriek in pain. The organlike sack began to glow. Dante knocked me to the floor the moment it blew up. He clung to me and shielded my small form with his body.

"Dante? Are you alright?" I asked the silver haired young man.

He lifted his head up showing me a cut on his forehead. Droplets of his blood landed on my cheek as he stood up. Dante held out his hand out to me and helped me up.

"Be more careful around those things Iyame." He warned in a serious tone.

The dark look in his blue eyes told me not to reply sarcastically. I nodded my head causing a small smile to appear on his face. He placed a hand on my head and messed up my hair.

"C'mon kid. Let's go." He said turning around.

I was about take a step when a tiny piece of brick fell on my head making me look up at the building. I was sure glad I did because there was a large grim reaper like demon. And it was way different than the ones Dante and I fought before.

"A sh-Shinigami?"

Dante looked at me questioningly," A shini- what?"

I pointed at the demon and yell, "A god of Death!"

The Hell Vanguard disappeared leaving behind a faint trace of blue dust. Something didn't seem right….A demon showing up and disappearing without a fight. A sudden pain in in my right shoulder caused me to scream. My dark blue eyes wandered to my wounded shoulder and a choked gasp came from me as I saw a large blue scythe was buried deep into my shoulder. Swiftly, it was then brutally yanked out. The slash went from my shoulder all the way to my knee. The crimson liquid that is my blood spurted out of the gaping wound. The giant skeletal demon raised its scythe to finish me of. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the finishing blow, but it never came. All I heard was a **'WHOSH'** then the annoying sound of metal clashing with metal. I peeked and saw Dante holding up his blade and defending me from the Hell Vanguard.

"D-Dan….te?" I whispered.

He looked at me and said," Shh….I've got this kid. Just sit back and relax!"

I watched in amazement as he simply flicked his wrist and sent the demon flying into a brick wall. In the 10 years I've been living with him, I had never known what power he truly held. Dante held out his hand and motioned.

"C'mon wimp!" He taunted with his famous arrogant smirk.

But once again the demon disappeared leaving behind the faint trace of blue dust. Dante tensed and stood beside me. A bead of sweat trickled down his brown as his earlier smirk turned into a deep grimace. This time I saw the demon appear from a small cloud of bluish black dust.

"Dante look to your right!"

"My right or your right?"

"Your right!" I cried out.

He nodded and swung the Rebellion to his right, injuring the demon. A large grin appeared on my face but then a sharp pain in my injured arm made me groan. A faint green glow coming from the destroyed mess that was once Dante's office caught my attention. I slowly started to crawl over to it as Dante fought with the demon. The pain seemed to lessen as I got closer to the faint green glow. Finally after much struggle I reached it and grinned victoriously as I picked up a green vital star.

"Iyame watch out! IYAME!" Dante cried as the Hell Vanguard appeared behind me.

~Dante POV~

I yelled her name and started to run. I saw her smirk and press something to her chest. A bright green glow blinded me for a second. As my vision returned I saw Iyame above the demon and bring her Ice scythe down and slash the demon. It let out a shrill, piecing cry as it fell. Grinning triumphantly she gracefully walked over to me. Her hoodie was only slightly torn and her gaping wound was gone. Smiling I tapped my chin with my gun.

"Lemme guess….found a vital star and used it?" I said crossing my arms.

She rolled her eyes and snorts, "Duh!"

I tapped her on the forehead," Don't get smart with me brat."

She once again rolled her dark blue orbs.

~Iyame POV~

I was about to respond sarcastically when the ground started quaking. A tower emerged from the center of town. Even from here Dante and I could see him. The silver haired man in the blue trench coat who was responsible for all this hell. Vergil. The grim reaper demon I thought I had defeated sprung up and teleported from building to building. Dante pointed his gun at it, ready to shoot but I stopped him.

"It's already gone…" I whispered staring at the huge tower.

Dante put his gun away and started walking with a frown etched onto his features.

"No doubt you got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil?" He yelled to no one in particular.

I hesitated slightly but followed him. Why did I get the feeling something really terrible was going to happen?


End file.
